The present invention relates generally to a breast milk absorbent pad.
Breast milk absorbent pads have conventionally been well known, which typically includes a liquid-absorbent layer and a liquid leak-barrier sheet covering the outer surface of the liquid-absorbent layer. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent application Publication No. 2001-11704 (hereinafter referred to as “Reference 1”) discloses the breast milk absorbent pad generally including a pad-chassis composed of a body fluid absorbent structure layered between a surface member and a waterproof member and a pair of elastically stretchable/contractible members respectively extending along transversely opposite side edges of the body fluid absorbent structure.
The breast milk absorbent pad disclosed in Reference 1 is advantageous in some points. For example, contractile force of the pair of stretchable/contractible members secured between the absorbent structure and the surface member can deform the breast milk absorbent pad as a whole into a dome-like shape fitted to the shape of a breast without the need of heating and pressurizing.
However, the breast milk absorbent pad disclosed in Reference 1 has also left various problems behind unsolved. For example, when the contractile force of the elastically stretchable/contractible members pulls peripheries of the pad in the direction of contraction, the contractile force causes relatively highly flexible four corners of the pad to be folded inward to a skin-contactable side where the stretchable/contractible members are attached. Such contact by the corners may create irritation and a feeling of discomfort against the skin of the wearer.